Adventure in China
Adventure in China is the tenth episode of the first season, and the 10th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot The Holograms are invited to perform a special concert in China. The Misfits tag along and take notice of Jem's reluctance to part with her star earrings while going through customs. They steal the earrings, leading Jerrica and the rest of the girls in a race against time to recover them in time for the concert. Fortunately, the situation is resolved thanks to Lin, a Chinese little girl fan of Jem, who received the earrings from her father and gave them back to Jerrica as a gift. In the end, the show is a success and Jem gives Lin a copy of her earrings. Songs featured *"You Can't Catch Me" - The Misfits *"Something Is Missing In My Life" - Jem and The Holograms *"Love Unites Us" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Jem': My father gave me a similar pair of earrings once. So I think I know what they mean to you. ---- *'Eric': Roxy, don't you want to see the view? *'Roxy': Who cares about seeing a big wall, right, Stormer? *'Stormer': (quickly looking back to her magazine from the window) Uh, right. ---- *'Aja': Do we have to listen to the Misfits doing our concert? *'Shana': Yeah, let's get out of here! ---- *'Jerrica': (after swiping another set of the Jemstar earrings from a display case at the museum) Excuse me. I don't know how to say this. The earrings that were in that case belong to me. *'Guard': Oh, then you must be a princess of the Ming Dynasty. ---- *'Jerrica': Kimber, if these earrings were the real thing and not just another copy, I'd contact Synergy and have Jem thank Lin in person. The look on her face when I told her Jem and the Holograms wouldn't be doing the concert was just too much to bare. (the Jemstar earrings begin to glow) *'Synergy': What are you talking about, Jerrica? Why shouldn't Jem and the Holograms do the concert? Notes *Because of the odd clothes changes, it is very hard to tell how much time has passed in this episode. It's presented as if it takes place in one day, which means that the two fake pairs managed to become part of an art exhibit and reproduced by the millions at a jewelry factory in less than 24 hours. Goofs *Notice when Jem comes out of the mineral bath and the hologram fades, that Jerrica is fully clothed and not wearing a bathing suit. *By the end of the Misfits' song, the Holograms have somehow managed to change from their concert costumes into street clothes, even though the Misfits are still wearing the same dresses they wore at their concert. *The Misfits have already changed out of their disguises by the time they reach the train, but at that point they are wearing their standard Misfits outfits instead of their concert dresses. Trivia *The song the Misfits are singing in the background during the first concert on the Great Wall of China is "Winning Is Everything", last heard in the episode The Beginning. *Although it's credited that Jem and The Holograms sing "Something Is Missing In My Life", it is Jerrica the one who actually sings it. *This is the second time the Holograms have been out of the country; the first being Paris, France in Kimber's Rebellion, and this time to Beijing, China. *This episode reveals that Aja is bilingual and able to read Mandarin. *When the Holograms are informed they won't get to play at the Great Wall, Aja starts crying. This could be due to the fact that, since her roots may come China, she's disappointed she won't get to play in her home country. *While the Holograms are going through customs, Jem's true identity is close to being revealed as the guard almost forced her to take off her earrings. *The Misfits never established the connection that Jem is actually Jerrica, since both use the same pair of earrings (even Jerrica said at one point: "I think you have something that belongs to me", revealing that those are in fact her earrings). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1